


По дороге среди звезд

by KisVani



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, The OA (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Майкл видела ее несколько раз: девушку среди звезд, которая говорила ей остерегаться охотника на ангелов.





	По дороге среди звезд

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер построен на другой роли Джейсона Айзекса и некоторых пересекающихся элементах двух разных канонов, в конце истории ничего не понятно.

Майкл видела ее несколько раз: девушку среди звезд.  
Впервые это случилось не во сне. Сон был бы понятен, ведь в нем собираются отголоски всего, что ты видишь бодрствуя.  
Но видение пришло, когда Майкл была близка к смерти. Когда она, на самом деле, умерла.  
В первый раз она ждала Сарека. Как тогда, на подбитой Шэньчжоу. Или воспоминания о том, как пережила клиническую смерть на разрушенной клингонами станции.  
Но среди звезд Майкл увидела ее. Ту, чье имя она почему-то узнала, только заметив.  
Светящаяся фигура вдали. Которая оказалась в шаге от нее, стоило заметить Майкл.  
— Не бойся, — сказала она.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, ОА, — ответила Майкл так, будто знала ее имя всегда.

***

 

На всех кораблях и базах, где случалось побывать Майкл, медотсеки пахли по-разному. Всегда был легкий запах озона от ионной дезинфекции, но поверх этого накладывалось что-то свое. Очень личное.  
На «Дискавери» в медотсеке отчего-то пахло корицей и апельсинами.  
— Я не вижу никаких нарушений, — сказал доктор Калбер.  
Он уже провел три сканирования, по настоянию Майкл, и сравнивал результаты.  
— То есть, со мной все в порядке? Так?  
На корабле не любили обсуждать смерть и возвращение Хью Калбера. Это было зафиксировано, как временной парадокс, то, почему он был мертв, а потом оказался жив. До конца никто не понимал, что именно произошло, хотя и знали, по чьей вине. Может, понимал Пол Стаметс, но добиться от него ответа было сложно. Он с удовольствием мог рассказать вам, какая влажность должна быть в отсеке проращивания, но ничего не говорил о своем путешествии по сети.  
Но факт был такой: Хью Калбер вернулся, полагая, что так и не успел сообщить Эшу Тайлеру о найденных при обследовании аномалиях. И не был убит.  
«Бесконечные вариации реальности», — с улыбкой сказал Стаметс. Но смотрел он так, будто собирался голыми руками оторвать голову тому, кто попытается отнять у него его любимого доктора.  
— Я не говорю, что «все в порядке», — устало сказал Калбер. — Я говорю, что если и есть какие-то сбои в работе мозга, то наша техника не способна их обнаружить.  
Майкл опустила ноги на пол.  
— Но… видение было необычным, доктор, — сказала она.  
— Специалист Бернам, насколько я знаю, пусть и не изучал посмертный опыт особо подробно, люди описывают различные вещи. Тоннели, в конце которых они видят свет. Коридоры, по которым за ними гонятся. Пустынные горы и степи, где нет живых существ, кроме них…  
—Я видела звезды, — сказала Майкл, — и девушку, которая говорила об охотнике на ангелов.   
Она не успела сказать, что после клинической смерти ОА приходила в ее сны и в медитации, что она ощущалась так же реально, как катра Сарека. С последними словами в медотсек вошел капитан Лорка.  
— Охотник на ангелов? — спросил он. — Простите, что ненамеренно подслушал. Но звучит как название военной технике.  
— Это не оно, уверяю вас, — сказала Майкл.  
И, глядя на кривоватую улыбку Лорки, вспомнила слова ОА. Те, что та говорила в ее снах и в медитации.  
— Он носит много имен, — звезды плавали вокруг них, почти осязаемые — раскаленные крупинки песка. — Там, откуда пришла я, и откуда пришел он его звали Хэпом. В твоем мире он зовет себя иначе. Он зовет себя Гэбриэлом Лоркой.

***

 

Ни одного сна не проходило без ОА, без ее рассказов о жизни, мире, слишком похожем на двадцать первый земной век, и о том, как человек похожий на Гэбриэла Лорку как брат-близнец ставил эксперименты над ней и четырьмя другими людьми.  
— Он запер нас в стеклянных кубах, как будто в огромном террариуме, — говорила ОА.  
Она сидела, как-то устроившись в пространстве между двумя спиральными галактиками, а вокруг ее босых ног вились туманности.  
— Ты говоришь… — Майкл задумалась, как лучше сформулировать свою мысль, но, по правилам сна, ее слова вырвались быстрее, стоило только появиться мысли: — Хэп… или Лорка хотел узнать, что происходит после смерти. И ему нужны были пережившие клиническую смерть. Причем тут Дискавери?  
ОА тяжело вздохнула, прикрыв глаза.  
— Он искал способ путешествовать среди реальностей, из Вселенной во Вселенную. Так, как путешествовали мы. Я и другие четверо. Он выучил движения, но, видимо, что-то пошло не так. Потому он нашел ваш корабль.

***

 

Обычно, Майкл брала ночные смены только при крайней необходимости. Но в последнее время она чувствовала, что ей это нужно.   
Потому что после них она засыпала без сновидений, просто проваливалась в темноту, чтобы пробудиться через шесть часов.  
Сегодня ночью в инженерном были только она и лейтенант Стаметс (после возвращения из альтернативной Вселенной он предложил называть его просто Полом, Майкл согласилась, с оговоркой, что готова на подобное только в личной обстановке).  
— Знаешь, меня больше всего раздражали бесконечные рассказы о том, как ей дорог ее Гомер, — неожиданно сказал Стаметс, до того он несколько минут молча наблюдал за Майкл, заканчивающей вычисления.  
— Прошу прощения? — она подняла голову от рабочей станции.  
— Нина, — ответил Стаметс, — или Прэйри. Или ОА. Она постоянно говорит о Гомере. Я… немного устал, если честно.  
Майкл повернулась к нему.  
— Лейтенант… Пол… ты видел ОА?  
Он кивнул.  
— Когда искал Хью, — сказал он, — и потом. И, наверное, до того, но не так хорошо помню. Мне… до сих пор иногда сложно понять, в каком времени я и какой именно я.  
На это Майкл только покачала головой.  
— И ты никому не говорил? И… не думал, что капитан…  
— Может быть тем человеком про которого она говорит? — переспросил Стаметс. — Мне это приходило в голову. А еще приходило в голову то, что это может быть одна из множества реальностей, никак не связанная с нашей. Просто люди выглядят так же. Хотя я предлагаю просто быть осторожными.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Откуда нам знать, что это не просто воображение или совместное помешательство? — предположила Майкл. — Мы пережили большой стресс за прошедший год.  
— Посмотри список экипажа «Бурана», — предложил Стаметс. — Может, отыщешь для себя что-то интересное.  
— Я не ищу «что-то интересное», — ответила Майкл, — я ищу логическое объяснение происходящему. Объяснение… видениям… которые есть не только у меня.  
— А тебе нужно придумывать объяснения?  
В вопросе Стаметса не было злости или раздражения, или страха, тех, которые Майкл слышала в его голосе, когда только пришла на борт. Служба на «Дискавери», сам их путь, изменил каждого из них. Кого-то больше, кого-то меньше.   
И сложно было сказать, в лучшую или худшую сторону. Майкл даже самой себе не могла дать подобной оценки, что говорить о других.

***

 

— Что случилось с тобой? — спросила Майкл.  
Они с ОА обе сидели среди звезд. Спиральные галактики были мягкими, в то время как эллиптические как будто крошились, и было страшно, что она может им навредить.  
— Я умерла, — спокойно ответила ОА, пропуская между пальцами мелкое крошево того, что было сверхновой.  
— Хэп однажды тебя все-таки убил и не смог вернуть?  
ОА опустила голову. Казалось, что она вот-вот улыбнется, но Майкл уже заметила: она никогда не улыбалась.  
— Нет. Не Хэп. В меня попала шальная пуля во время стрельбы в школе.

***

 

Майкл выделила пять имен из списка экипажа «Бурана». Вывела на экран личные дела. И замерла, рассматривая лица, вглядываясь в имена, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
Рената и Рейчел, Скотт и Гомер… Прэйри Джонсон.  
— ОА, — сказала Майкл, не отрывая взгляда от знакомого лица.  
Первый помощник Прэйри Джонсон. Погибла при исполнении служебных обязанностей.  
То есть — умерла, когда Лорка уничтожил «Буран».  
Майкл могла видеть ее дело раньше. Память могла сохранить лицо, оставить образ в подсознании, которое теперь обманывало ее. Наверняка, так и было.  
Только внутренний голос повторил слова Стаметса: «А тебе нужно придумывать объяснения?».  
А Прэйри Джонсон, мертвая в этой Вселенной Прэйри Джонсон, безмятежно улыбалась с фотографии в своем личном деле.


End file.
